livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Yosephus Errol Smithe (Tailspinner)
thumb|200px|right Basic Information Race: Aasimar Class: Cleric Level: 1 Experience: 0 XP (1,300 TNL) Alignment: Lawful Good Languages: Common, Celestial, Draconic, Sylvan, Abyssal, Infernal Deity: Amenthia First Seen: URL to introduction appearance at DWI Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Background: Open Abilities STR: 10 +0 (0 pts) DEX: 10 +0 (0 pts) CON: 10 +0 (0 pts) INT: 14 +2 (5 pts) WIS: 18 +4 (10 pts, +2 racial) CHA: 16 +3 (5 pts, +2 racial) Combat Statistics (Max -2) HP: 08 = + CON (0) AC: 17 = + DEX (0) + Armor (5) + Shield (2) AC Touch: 10 = + DEX (0) AC Flatfooted: 17 = + Armor (5) + Shield (2) INIT: +0 = (0) BAB: +0 = (0) CMB: +0 = (0) + STR (0) CMD: 10 = + BAB (0) + STR (0) + DEX (0) Fortitude: +3 = (2) + CON (0) + Domain (1) Reflex: +1 = (0) + DEX (0) + Domain (1) Will: +7 = (2) + WIS (4) + Domain (1) Speed: 20' Weapon Statistics Morningstar: Attack: +0 = (0) + STR (0) Damage: 1d8, Crit: 20/x2 Dagger: Attack: +0 = (0) + STR (0) Damage: 1d4, Crit: 19-20/x2 Light Crossbow: Attack: +0 = (0) + DEX (0) Damage: 1d8, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Range Increment 80' Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Wisdom), +2 (Charisma) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Cleric (Skill Point) Exalted Resistance: Gains spell resistance equal to 5 + level against spells and spell-like abilities with the evil descriptor, as well as any spells and spell-like abilities cast by evil outsiders. Halo: Can create light centered on head at will as a spell-like ability, gains a +2 circumstance bonus on Intimidate checks against evil creatures and on saving throws against becoming blinded or dazzled. Incorruptible: Can cast corruption resistance against evil once per day as a spell-like ability. If used on self, the duration increases to 1 hour per level. Truespeaker: Gain a +2 bonus on Linguistics and Sense Motive checks, and learn two languages each time a rank in Linguistics is gained. Class Features Cleric Armor/Weapons: Light, Medium, Shield (-Tower) / Simple Aura: Has a particularly powerful aura of good/lawful. Channel Energy (1d6): Can release wave of energy by channeling through holy symbol. Domains: Healing: Rebuke Death (7/day): Touch living creature below o HP as standard action, healing 1d4. Protection: Receive a +1 resistance bonus on saving throws. Resistant Touch (7/day): Can Touch ally to transfer resistance bonus for 1 minute as standard action. Orisons: Can prepare 3 orisons per day and may be case multiple times. Spontaneous Casting: Can "lose" any prepared spell (not orison or domain spell) to cast any cure spell of the same spell level or lower. Feats Selective Channeling (Level 1): Can choose up to three targets that are not affected by channeled energy. Traits Sacred Conduit (Faith): When channelling energy gain +1 trait bonus to save DC of channeled energy. Fast-Talker (Social): Gain +1 trait bonus on Bluff checks and Bluff always class skill. Skills Skill Points: 05 = (2) + INT (2)/Level; FC (1) (Cleric) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 0 0 0 0 -6 +0 Appraise 2 0 * 2 +0 Bluff 8 1 3 3 +1 trait Climb -6 0 0 0 -6 +0 Craft ( ) 2 0 * 2 +0 Diplomacy 7 1 3 3 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 -6 +0 Disguise 3 0 0 3 +0 Escape Artist -6 0 0 0 -6 +0 Fly -6 0 0 0 -6 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 3 +0 Heal 8 1 3 4 +0 Intimidate 3 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 * 2 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 * 2 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 * 2 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 * 2 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 * 2 +0 Linguistics 1 3 2 +2 race Perception 4 0 0 4 +0 Perform ( ) 3 0 0 3 +0 Profession ( ) 0 * 4 +0 Ride -6 0 0 0 -6 +0 Sense Motive 8 1 3 2 +2 race Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -6 +0 Spellcraft 0 * 2 +0 Stealth -6 0 0 0 -6 +0 Survival 4 0 0 4 +0 Swim -6 0 0 0 -6 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 2 +0 * = untrained class skill Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 1 * All * All Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 1 Level 2 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Scale Mail 50 gp 30 lb Heavy Steel Shield 20 gp 15 lb Morningstar 8 gp 6 lb Dagger 2 gp 1 lb Light Crossbow 35 gp 4 lb Crossbow Bolts (30) 3 gp 3 lb Wooden Holy Symbol 1 gp 0 lb Belt Pouch 1 gp 0.5 lb Alchemist's Fire 20 gp 1 lb = Totals: 140 gp 60.5 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-33 34-66 67-100 Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 0 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 10 earned on first adventure: +0 gp SP: 0 CP: 0 Career Earnings: 150 gp Carried Inventory: -140 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 10 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 68 Height: 6'-7" Weight: 193 Hair Color: Silver Grey Eye Color: Emerald Green Skin Color: Golden Tan Appearance: Clean, neat and well groomed. Demeanor: Friendly, helpful and chipper. Background Characters will not be considered ready for review without at least a brief background. Please insert background here (type over this text). Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 1) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 2) level 1 Category:In Progress/Character